


Don't be Afraid of the Doctor

by wincestismyheart



Series: Doctor Winchester & Nurse Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, College Student Jack Kline, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Dean and Sam are still brothers, Dean and Sam aren't hunters, Doctor Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Human Jack Kline, Jack is a virgin, Jack isn't a nephilim, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Nurse Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Prostate Examinations, Winkline Bingo (Supernatural), winkline - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestismyheart/pseuds/wincestismyheart
Summary: Jack has his first prostate examination and god, he is nervous. He has read horror stories in the internet and his friends from college told him the check up is painful and feels horrible, so yeah, he really isn’t happy to be here. And it also doesn’t help that his doctor is a young, really damn hot man, named Sam Winchester and Jack can’t seem too stop blushing around him. It only gets worse as Doctor Winchester gets a nurse, another young and fucking gorgeous man, named Dean Winchester, to help him out.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Doctor Winchester & Nurse Winchester [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208204
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Don't be Afraid of the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome back to another story of mine! This is the first part of a little series, the second and last part will hopefully follow soon! 
> 
> I'm not a urologist, I did some research for the description of the prostate examination, but most of what I wrote arose out of my own imagination! These 'horror stories' Jack heard about are made up! Please don't put your health on line just because you read something in the internet which scared you off! 
> 
> I made the cover by myself! 
> 
> I read control on my own, but it's possible that I missed a few writing mistakes!  
> I hope you can enjoy my fic anyway! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are love! <3

It’s already after 6pm and Jack is still sitting in the waiting room of the small clinic. Today is his first prostate examination and he is damn nervous.

He tried to delay it as long as possible, but his house doctor pressed on and on, told him how important it is to make sure his body is healthy, even in his young age. Jack turned twenty last month and now his time has come.

He heard horror stories from the boys in college about the prostate examination, they said it hurts, feels really uncomfortable and can take a lot of time if the doctor can’t find your prostate.

Of course, Jack also read a bit in the internet to calm his nerves and make sure it isn’t really as bad as he thinks and he has no reason to be afraid, but the things he read there only scared him more.

Now he also fears that he maybe already has prostate cancer or what if the doctor is unfriendly and too brutal with the examination? He read that one man had an anal rupture cause the doctor was too careless and didn’t took the time to made sure the man was prepared enough.

And then there is also the problem that Jack never once before even had his own fingers, let alone these from someone else near his entrance. He is a blushing virgin through and through.

He doesn’t know if he prefers men or women, he hasn't even touched himself properly yet. Yes, he is a twenty years old boy who never jerked off and had an orgasm.

The problem isn’t that he doesn’t get erect or anything like that, he wakes up every morning with a wood tenting his boxer brief and winking up at him, but whenever he tries to touch himself to satisfy the desire burning in his veins, it just feels wrong or hurts.

Jack feels like there is something wrong with his body, he feels like a freak. Who doesn’t manage to get off? It’s supposed to be easy and make you feel good, but it only makes him feel ashamed of his own body which really doesn’t help his problematic situation.

And even though he tries to tell himself that the doctor sees naked men all day along and touches them everywhere, he is unsure and wants to hide away. His mind is filled with embarrassing things that could happen.

Jack tried to clean himself back there as best as possible, but still. He doesn’t want the fingers of anybody at such an intimate part of his body and especially not inside of his body. The thought alone makes him cringe.

And he is already waiting for a few hours here now, giving him only more time to think about all that scary and negative stuff.

Jack is the only one left in the waiting room, it’s dark outside and two of the three nurses left already too. He can’t sit still anymore and just wants to go home.

He flinches hard when the door to the examination room opens and an old man steps out, followed by a young man so beautiful it takes his breath away.

He can only stare as the doctor says his goodbye to his patient. The beaming smile on the lips of that man stops Jack’s heart and makes his pants tighter.

_Goddammit not know_ , he thinks embarrassed and blushes hard, finally looking away from the doctor with the stunning grin and soft brown hair. He however over listens the conservation the doctor and the nurse have.

“Only one more patient for you, Mr. Winchester. A young man, twenty years old, it’s his first prostate checkup.”, explains the nurse and hands the doctor a file.

“Good, thank you, Cilia. You can call it a night now. Dean is still here and I think he can manage the rest. We will see us tomorrow morning.”, answers the doctor in his deep and still cheerful voice and the nurse thanks him.

Jack still didn’t look up and he is fighting against his really interested cock straining against his zipper. He hears steps coming in his direction and he slowly glances up cause he doesn’t want to be unfriendly.

That gorgeous man stands right in front of him now and grins down at him, dimples out, white teeth showing a bit behind soft lips. The doctor extends his hand and Jack takes it.

“Hello, Jack. My name is Sam Winchester and I’m your doctor. Why don’t you come and we sit down in the examination room?”, says Sam and the boy can only nod, having lost his voice.

They walk into the room out of which Sam just came and Jack swallows hard as he sees the inquisition lounger. They sit down on a big table, the doctor behind the desk and the college boy at the opposite.

Sam opens the file he carried along, takes a short glimpse into it and makes a sound in the back of his throat. He takes a pen and looks up at Jack again with a warm and calming smile.

“Okay, Jack. Before we start with the checkup, I wanna ask you a few questions first and of course, if you have any questions on me, feel free to ask. Do you need something to drink or can we start?”, Sam says kindly and Jack shakes his head to answer.

Sam nods and leans back in his chair, reading over the paper and starts asking his questions, each one more intimate when the other.

“Do you have any problems urinating?”, Sam asks curious, but still professional.

“Ehm, no, Sir...”, Jack mumbles silently, looks down at his hands and he hears how Sam writes his answer down.

“Did you felt a knot on your testicles at some time or are they unusually hard and hurt?”, is the next question and Jack feels his cheeks burn red.

“No, Mr. Winchester...they feel normal...”, he says and Sam hums understanding.

“How often do you have sex or masturbate?”, Sam asks and now that’s really embarrassing.

Jack burns bright red with shame and doesn’t answer the doctor, which of course makes Sam suspicious and he looks up from his notes and stares at the blushing boy.

“Jack, are you alright?”, he asks and there is really concern in his voice. The boy has something that makes all the protective instincts inside of him stir.

Sam works as a urologist for five years now already and therefore he is with his young twenty-seven years more like a freshman in the medicine expertise.

After graduating from Harvard with summa cum laude, he took over his father's clinic. John Winchester died _ironically_ of prostate cancer a few years ago.

John wasn’t the father of the year, but he didn’t deserve such a slow and painful death.

After Sam’s mother died, John changed, he became cold and absent, left his children to their own advice. But Sam understands it, Mary's death wasn't easy for any of them and he stopped being angry with his father years ago.

John is the reason why Sam wanted to become a urologist in the first place. He wants to help people who suffer the same fate his own father lived with and he wants to give these men a change to survive and get healthy again.

His brother, Dean, works in the clinic too. Dean isn’t a doctor, he decided he wants to help people in another way, so he became a nurse and now he accompanies the men who suffer from prostate cancer and tries to make it easier on them.

Sam and Dean always shared a special connection since they were kids, a side effect of growing up without parents, only each other as a constant. They were going to the same school, slept in the same room, had the same friends and spent every minute of every day with each other.

Even though Dean is four years older as Sam, that never changed anything between them. Sure, Dean often played the card of the older sibling and he still acted like a teasing asshole, but Sam always knew it was just that, an act.

They always loved each other more than they should, a codependent, unhealthy love, which led them to new and forbidden parts of their relationship.

It wasn’t a big surprise then they started to sleep in one bed even though they were too old for sharing. It wasn’t a surprise then Sam’s first kiss was with his big brother and it also wasn’t a surprise then they lost their virginity to each other.

Of course Sam and Dean had their doubts, they are related, share the same blood, incest is a crime and if their father would have ever found out about it, he would have shoot them both right between the eyes.

But John didn’t found it out and Dean and Sam stopped worrying about the opinion from others. They know how to hide their love for each other when being with others and nobody ever asked why these two brothers, both adults, still live together without wives or children.

They are happy together and that’s everything that counts for the brothers.

But to go back to the point, that look Jack is wearing is one Sam knows pretty well and has seen more often than not. He wore that look once too.

“Are you a virgin, Jack?”, he asks carefully and soft. He doesn’t want Jack to feel bad or ashamed cause he didn’t had sex yet.

Sam sees the way the boy's cheeks turn even redder, the blush rising up to his ears and down to his neck. He is gonna take that as a yes.

“Listen, buddy. It’s totally okay that you are still a virgin. There is nothing wrong with that, but I gotta need to ask that question now. Are you still a virgin cause your body doesn’t work along? I mean, do you have erection problems? Or are you just waiting for the right person to come?”, says Sam and tries to look Jack in the eyes.

“No...I’m just- there was never the right person or time and I-...”, Jack mumbles, but stops himself again, not wanting to admit that he is simply a loser and nobody wants him.

Sam is only more worried then Jack abruptly stops talking mid sentence and it seems like there really is some sort of problem. He just doesn’t know if it is a physical or mentally problem.

Sam stands up from his chair and walks around the table, crunching down in front of Jack and finally looking into his eyes again.

“Jack, I need to know what is wrong to help you, so don’t be ashamed to talk to me. Everything you say will stay in this room, between us.”, he says softly and rubs his hand over Jack’s knee in a comforting gesture.

Jack feels tears of embarrassment burning in his eyes, but he is holding them back. He gasps quietly as he feels Sam’s big, warm hand on his knee. It actually calms him down a bit.

“I do get erect, pretty often actually...like once the day...but if I touch myself it just feels wrong, uncomfortable or hurts...”, he whispers and glances with red cheeks up at the doctor.

Sam nods understanding and keeps kneeling in front of Jack, it seems like it calms the boy down if they are on the same weight. He thinks for a moment and tries to find out what the problem could be, but he needs more information.

“If you try to masturbate, how are you doing it then? Do you only touch your penis or do you also penetrate your hole with fingers or a toy? Just tell me please how exactly you are doing it, what you think about and where you do it.”, Sam says and gives Jack another small, warm smile.

Jack is a bit shocked about the open and intimate questions from the doctor, but he will tell Sam everything he needs to know if it will help.

“Well, I ehm...I usually try to jerk off in the shower. I’m in college and I don’t have the room for myself often, so yeah, the bathroom is it then. Most of the time I’m already erect and when I touch my cock I just- I wrap my hand around my cock and...jerk off...”, he explains and shrugs helpless.

Sam nods, but that still doesn’t answer all of his questions.

“And then you jerk off, do you rub your hand over your whole length or just over the head of your penis? What do you think about then you touch yourself? And do you use lube or anything like that?”, he asks with a frown

Jack thinks for a moment and nibbles on his lower lip, which is really distracting for Sam because these lips look delicious. He wants to taste them and feel them on his own.

Dean and Sam don’t really live in monogamy, but if there is a third sex partner involved, they always talk about it and usually also share that person.

And Sam is pretty sure Jack is totally for Dean’s taste too.

“Ehm, I rub my hand over my whole length, around the head it hurts too much. I usually don’t think about anything when I touch myself, I just think about...how I touch myself and how it feels. And no, I don’t use lube...”, Jack answers after a few silent minutes and looks away.

Sam nods and stands up again. He writes a few notes down before turning back to his young patient.

“I guess you are uncut? You still have your foreskin?”, Sam asks and after Jack’s nods, he continues talking.

“Okay, Jack. The next time you try to jerk off, think about something arousing. A beautiful girl or boy, whatever you prefer. Imagine what you would do with them, where you want to touch or taste them. Get lost in your fantasies. And you need to use lube. Or a lotion could work too.

Believe me, the wetness will make the feeling so much better, your hand is gonna slide smoother and easier over your penis. Also, you can touch your testicles or your entrance too, both are sensitive spots, just as your cock. And don’t touch the tip of your penis bluntly, that can hurt as you already know. Use your foreskin to stimulate the head of your cock.”

Jack nods along with what Sam says and his cock twitches eager, immediately on board with that idea, wanting to try all the named things out. He adjusts his pants and both Sam and Jack act like it didn’t happen.

“Before we start with the examination now, do you have any questions on me, Kiddo?”, Sam asks softly and smiles.

Jack nods and clears his throat to speak his question out, though the fear is still clear in his voice.

“Is the- the examination- is it gonna be painful?”

“No, don’t worry. It can feel a bit uncomfortable at the start, but that will fade away.”, Sam explains and Jack sighs a breath of relief.

“Okay, if you could take your clothes off now, please? You can put them on the chair here. And then you lie down on the lounger on your side. I will be back with you in a minute, I’m just getting a nurse to help me out a bit.”, Sam says and before Jack even has the opportunity to answer, he is already out of the room.

He stares at the closed door for a moment until he comes back to himself. He nibbles on his lower lip, a thing he always does when he is nervous and starts to take off his clothes.

He folds them neatly and walks on naked feet over to the examination table. He climbs on it awkwardly and lies down on his side, his back facing the door.

Jack is really glad that it is comfortably warm in the room and he waits impatient for the doctor and the nurse to come back.

\---

Sam walks out of the examination room and heads to the back of the clinic. Nobody besides Sam, Dean and their young patient are there and it’s really silent in the hallways.

He walks into the doctor's office where Dean is going through some files but he immediately looks up when he hears the door opening.

“Hey, Sammy! Are you ready for tonight?”, he asks in his usually deep and gruff voice, sending a shiver down Sam’s spin every time he hears it.

Sam shakes his head and he feels Dean’s eyes roaming over his body, stopping at his bulging crotch. His big brother grins wicked and oh so slowly stands up.

“I see...seems like you need my help, huh, babyboy?”, he purrs out, standing right in front of Sam and breathing heavy.

“I have one patient left and he- fuck, Dean...he has so pretty lips and he is so shy, blushes all the damn time, it’s sickly adoring and- he never even had an orgasm yet...so damn innocent...I just- ”, Sam huffs frustrated and shakes his head, leaning closer to Dean and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Dean laughs soft and presses a chaste kiss on Sam’s pouting lips. He wraps his arms around his little brother's waist and brings their groins together, earning him a moan from his lover.

“So you need my help to seduce him or to make sure you don’t get carried away?”, Dean mumbles, knowing Sam would never do anything if the boy says no loud and clear, he just wants to tease him a bit.

Sam knows that too and he chuckles softly, stealing another kiss from these full lips and licking his way into Dean’s mouth. He whines and sucks needy on his brother’s tongue who answers him with a growl.

“Fuck, Sammy...”, Dean bites out and pulls Sam closer, as close as possible and he licks and nibbles on his lover’s lower lip. He gropes Sam’s ass through his pants and rubs his finger through his crack.

Sam however draws back before things can escalate. It wouldn’t be the first time they fuck in the doctor’s office and the younger Winchester thinks back to these memories with joy, but right now they don’t have the time for it.

“You gonna help me now or not? You will need to distract the kid for me, it’s his first prostate check up and I know he will be tense. Just talk with him a bit, okay?”, he says and before Dean has the time to answer him, he is already out of the office and walking back to the examination room.

Dean follows his baby brother with a sigh and a small shake of his head.

They walk in the room at the same time and both men are greeted with the sight of a full, perky, milky white ass. Dean bites on his lower lip to hold a whistle back and Sam almost starts drooling.

“Okay, Jack. May I introduce, Dean Winchester. He is the head nurse here in the clinic.”, Sam explains to the boy who twisted a bit to look over his shoulder when he heard the door opening.

Jack seems to eat Dean up with his eyes, his mouth gaping and his cheeks red again. Dean doesn’t notices or simply decided to ignore that the kid is awestruck by him and strides over to him while Sam closes the door.

“Hey, Kiddo. Like Sam already said, my name is Dean. I’m here to help the doctor out. If you feel uncomfortable or anything like that just say so and I will try to solve the matter. Any questions?”, he rambles on, standing in front of Jack’s face and looking down at him.

He nods slowly and bites unsure on his lower lip, which yeah, Dean now understands why Sam swarmed about the boy's lips. They are full and slightly shiny with spit and he bets they feel just as soft as they look like.

“Sam- excuse me, Doctor Winchester said your last name is Winchester too? Like- are you two somehow related or are you ma- married?”, he asks silently and flushes harder.

Dean sees Sam opening his mouth out of the corner of his eyes to answer their patient, but he comes him before.

“Yeah, Sam and I are married, for a few years already now. We kinda grow up with each other and are together for that feels like forever already. Is that a problem for you?”, Dean answers, ignoring the confused and shocked expression from Sam.

But there is also something pleased in his eyes, like he doesn’t find the idea of Dean as his husband unappealing.

Jack slowly shakes his head as Dean confirms that he and the doctor are married and asks if it is a problem for him.

“No, Sir...I don’t have a problem with that...”, he mumbles and looks away as the older man beams at him with a beautiful smile, his stunning eyes shining bright.

“Okay, Kid. Now do me a favor and pull your leg up a bit. Yeah, just like that.”, Dean says as Jack follows his order and pulls his leg up to his chest a bit. He gives Sam a pair of gloves and grins mischievous at him.

Sam is still not sure what exactly Dean is playing on here, but he will just go along. He takes the gloves and pulls them on, then he grabs the lube and pours some of it on his fingers.

“Jack, I will touch your entrance now. It will be a little cold at the start, but that’s only the lube and it will warm up. Please try to relax and don’t clench.”, he says in a calm voice and nods at Dean who turns back to the boy to talk with him.

Sam doesn’t really listen to their conservation and leads his finger to Jack’s hole. He circles the furled muscle with his digit and applies some pressure.

Jack gasps surprised as he feels the cold finger on his entrance. He automatically tenses, but tries to relax just as the doctor said. Dean sees the uneasiness on the boy's face and pets his naked thigh reassuring.

“It’s okay, Jack...just take a few deep breaths and calm down...just listen to my voice...”, he murmurs and rubs his hand over Jack’s warm thigh.

“O- okay...I will try...”, Jack says and closes his eyes, taking deep breaths. Sam is thankful for Dean’s presence ‘cause the boy finally relaxes and he slowly pushes his finger in, hushing Jack when he whines.

“Does it hurt?”, Sam asks carefully and stills his finger, giving Jack time to adjust. But his question is answered when he glances between Jack’s legs and sees his half hard cock.

He bites on his lower lip and his own still hard dick twitches. Dean notices Jack's reaction too and chuckles softly, but Sam sees the growing bulge in his brother’s pants.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to- I just-”, Jack calls out and hides his face behind his hands, shaking his head like he can’t believe this is really happening.

Sam sighs as the boy clenches around his finger again and rubs his other free hand over Jack’s back to pacify him.

Dean gently pulls Jack’s hands away from his face and crunches down so that he and their patient are at the same height.

“It’s okay, Jack...it happens almost everybody when they have their first prostate check up. It’s a normal body reaction to stimulation and you really don’t need to be embarrassed about it. Relax, let Sammy do his job and...enjoy it...”, Dean murmurs in his deep, gruff voice and gives the boy a smile.

Sam looks confused at Dean and arches his eyebrow up in question. ‘ _Enjoy it?’_ he wordlessly forms with his mouth and the smirk he receives from his brother and lover is answer enough.

There is a playful glimmer in Dean’s eyes and Sam gasps silently as he understands what his brother wants to do. He shakes his head violent and bites on his lower lip to hold the words he wants to say back.

He watches Dean standing up and only then does he remember Jack, who is clearly uncomfortable and squirming around on the examination table.

“Oh, sorry, Jack. I was caught up in my mind for a second. I will move my finger now, bend it a bit to find your prostate. If I hurt you, say it and I will stop.”, he explains and after a nod from his patient, he starts moving his finger around.

Dean watches every expression passing Jack’s face and he knows his baby brother has found that special spot when the boy’s face falls loose, his mouth forming a perfect ‘O’ and his eyes fluttering closed in bliss.

He bites back a lustful growl when Jack whines needy and pushes his hips back against Sam’s hand, searching for more pleasure. He knows Sam is struggling too, his little brother gripping the big bulge in his pants in a painful tight grip to ground himself.

“How does it feel, Jack?”, he rasps out and palms the bulge in his own pants for a minute.

“It- ohh- it feels good...so good…don’t stop...please...”, the boy moans out and his fully hard cock twitches, a few drops pre-cum dripping down on the leather cover of the examination lounger.

Jack thinks this must be heaven.

Never before has he felt anything so good. Sam’s finger is long, pressing against that so fucking sensitive spot inside of him. He never experienced such pleasure.

His cock is hard, begging for attention and Jack doesn’t care anymore where and with who he is. He makes another lust sound, high pitched and somehow pathetic, but this time he gets a deep, aroused growl back.

He blinks his eyes open and glances up at Dean. He trembles all over when he sees the bulging crotch from the older man. He wants to reach out, touch it, feel it, but Dean takes a step back as soon as he stretches his hand out to him.

Jack looks confused and unsure up at him and wants to apologize again, but Dean only shakes his head and grins charming.

“Sam hasn’t finished his examination yet, little one...”, he almost purrs out and Jack shudders, goosebumps running over his skin.

Dean nods to Sam and the younger Winchester begins to fuck his finger slowly in and out of the boy. Jack moans loud and arches into the doctor's hand. He hears a choked off groan and glimpses over his shoulder, seeing Sam tense and a visible tent in his pants.

“I think it would be good if I also check your testicles, Jack...testicular cancer doesn’t have an age limit and we really want to make sure that you are healthy...”, Dean mumbles and before Jack can even fully understand the meaning behind these words, he feels a big, warm, gloves covered hand on his balls and his mind goes into standby mood.

He moans and jerks violently, his whole body on fire. He is sweaty and flushed, his cock red and throbbing, dripping pre-cum and his toes curl as Dean presses a finger against the spot right behind his balls, applying pressure on his prostate from the outside too.

He barely registers that Dean says as Sam presses a second finger into his tight hole and assaults the nerves inside of him without mercy.

He mewls and pants, writhing around and fuck, there is this strange feeling building in his belly. It’s a pleasant burn, a knot in his lower belly, swelling, tensing, pulsating.

It’s maddening, but still so fucking good.

Jack moans loud and gasps as Dean also wraps his other hand around his length and strokes slowly up and down.

His balls are heavy, drawn tight to his body and the pleasant burn wanders deeper, gets stronger, swills more and more and then-

Nothing.

Nothing happens. The knot in his belly is still there, ready to explode, to burst, but it just doesn’t happen. And it _hurts_.

Jack makes a confused and painful sound in the back of his throat and he finally manages to open his eyes. He stares at Dean who is holding the base of his cock tight, painfully tight and he can’t come.

His orgasm is still practically vibrating under his skin, just wanting to be let out, but it simply doesn’t work as long as Dean doesn’t let go of his length.

“Why- what- I was so close and you- please, please, let me come...”, Jack murmurs confused and starts begging out of frustration.

He glances through half lidded eyes at the older man and pouts, his eyes shining with tears of lust and desperation.

Dean hushes their young patient and slowly goes down on his knees, now at the same height with Jack’s groin. Both Sam and Jack choke on their breaths. Dean releases his strong grip on the boy’s cock and smirks playfully.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart...I will make you come...I just didn’t wanted to let all that seed go to waste...”, he whispers right against Jack’s cock, his warm breath ghosting over the hard flash.

And then there is wet, warm suction around his dick and Jack is sure he died and this here really is heaven, ‘cause there is nothing more than bliss and pleasure and he never wants it to end.

But in reality it ends way too fast.

Dean had his lips around Jack’s cock for maybe six seconds and then the boy already loses it. He makes a surprised sound and swallows the thick ropes of hot seed.

Jack moans and shudders, he is drowning under the waves of arousal and he didn’t even managed to warn Dean before he came straight down his throat.

Sam watches the scene with arousal and need blazing through his body, setting his nerves on fire and making his cock impossible harder.

To see Dean sucking Jack off, fuck, it almost made him come untouched in his pants. And the sounds the boy makes when his climax hits, god, it should be forbidden.

Sam keeps pumping his fingers in and out of Jack, fucking him through the aftershocks of his first orgasm and he only stops when the groans and whines take a clearly hurting edge.

He slowly pulls his fingers out and wipes the lube dripping out of Jack’s hole with a tissue away. He throws his gloves and the tissue in the trashcan and out of the corner of his eye he sees Dean standing up again and throwing his gloves away too.

His brother’s lips are shiny with spit and seed, making Sam’s cock twitch in his pants. He bites on his lower lip and shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

He adjusts his pants a bit so that the bulge there isn’t too obviously as he stares at Dean.

Of course, Dean feels his intense stare and he looks up, their eyes meet and the older Winchester licks over his lower lip in an obscene gesture as he eyes Sam from top to bottom.

Sam bites back the needy little whine which threatens to fall from his lips when his big brother gropes his own hard cock through his pants.

They both know as soon as Jack is away, they will jump onto each other, the sexual tension is clear and thick in the air.

Jack however doesn’t seem to realize the silent exchange between the two men, he is still speechless from his climax and he doesn’t move one muscle in his tired body. He feels good, like he is lying on a fluffy cloud.

He stifles a yawn in his hand and runs a hand through his hair. He is pretty sure he looks totally debauched at the moment, but he really doesn’t give a shit.

Sam and Dean watch the young college student with growing fondness in their eyes. One thing is certain for all three of them, it won’t be the last time that Jack comes into the clinic for a quick check up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
